objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Object Characters
Dark object characters are Ocs (Mostly made by RJ Jakobs) that are dark clones of object characters made by Lighter (Object Overload), and he was stealing people's DNA to make dark clones out of them to torture Tissue. he was SO evil that he even made a dark version of himself to support him. NOTE: The Dark Knife OC is made by me (Akash The YTP Guy) Backstory When Lighter was gathering DNA from Random People's body, tune tried to stop it before it succeeded. Tune fought hard to defeat it, but apparently, it had already absorbed every piece of DNA that it needed, and Invented these dark clones, although in a ghost-like state because he was incomplete. The only parts missing were the legs, thus completing his form, and becoming solid in the process. they flee from the characters, but when Someone finds him in the secret tower of Evil Canyon, they both execute attacks that clash with each other, initiating the prologue to the final battle. The good guys overwhelms thier dark clones and the fight commenced. good guyd overwhelmed thier dark form, who gets away. Later, Dark Objects unleashes a dark hurricane over Goiky Canal, trapping Tune, Freesmart, and several Objects in bubbles. Four was the only one who could defeat him, as he was his doppleganger. After taking enough damage, Dark Objects fell to the ground; he is was fully healed by ingesting Lighterl and grew larger. Four attacked his stomach so that he spat up the Lighter Core and caused Dark Objects to shrink. Four then inhaled Lighter, which Dark Objects attempted to counteract it with his own inhaling technique. As Four pulls The zappy attack, Tune faught Lighter. After several turns of fighting Lighter, he escaped and return back into Dark Objects's bodies, forcing the process to be repeated. Only upon Lighter's defeat did Four give his shadowy doppelganger the final blows. Once defeated, Dark Object Clones dissolved, leaving only Lighter's Soul, which rises into the air and explodes, restoring Goiky Canal to normal. In the future At some point in the future, Trophy revived the Dark Objects and Lighter. Trophy found a few 1 Up Mushrooms so that way, he can revive some evil. List Of Dark Objects # Dark Knife # Dark Book # Dark Leafy # Dark Firey # Dark Blocky # Dark X # Dark Four # Dark Pen # Dark Ruby # Dark Bubble # Dark Match # Dark Pencil # Dark Puppycorn # Super Dark Unikitty # Dark Unikitty # Mega Dark Rainbow Dash # Dark Lighter # Dark Barf Bag # Dark Ice Cube # Dark Pin # Dark 8 Ball Appearences They first appeared in these 2 Videoa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lyGWkIfo8jE https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VwkuLly0IxE Thier Allies and Enemies Aliies: Lighter, Trophy, Dark Mario Enemies, etc Enemies: Every Code Red character (Except Grenade), Mario, RJ Jakobs, Akash The YTP Guy, etc Gallery Dark Ruby.png Dark Firey.png Dark Four.png Dark X.png Dark 8 Ball.png Dark Bubble.png Dark Match.png Dark Pencil.png Dark Ice Cube.png Dark Book.png Dark OO Lighter.png Dark Barf Bag.png Mega Dark Rainbow Dash.png Dark Blocky.png Dark Pen.png Dark Unikitty.png Dark Puppycorn.png Dark Pin.png Super Dark Unikitty.png Dark Leafy.png Trivia * They got killed by Four * They got revived by Trophy * The order from Most Horrible to Least Horrible is Dark Knife, Dark Book, Dark Leafy, Dark Firey, Dark Blocky, Dark X, Dark Four, Dark Pen, Dark Ruby, Dark Bubble, Dark Match, Dark Pencil, Dark Puppycorn, Super Dark Unikitty, Dark Unikitty, Mega Dark Rainbow Dash, Dark Lighter, Dark Barf Bag, Dark Ice Cube, Dark Pin, and Dark 8 Ball Category:Villains Category:Antagonist Category:Evil Category:Mean Category:Very Mean Category:Bad Category:Jerks Category:Super Evil Category:Scary Category:Dark Category:Nightmares Category:Troublemakers Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:OCs made by RJ Jakobs Category:OCs made by Akash The YTP Guy Category:Trophy Fans Category:Lighter Fans Category:Dark Bowser Fans Category:Meanest Characters Category:Dumb Category:Boomboxer's Enemies Category:Non-Contestants Category:BFDI Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Object Overload Category:Evil Leafy Fans Category:Recommended Characters